


Super Lovers Truth or Dare

by EzraTheAlbino



Category: Super Lovers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheAlbino/pseuds/EzraTheAlbino
Summary: Exactly what it looks like. Feel free to send me some truths or dares for our lovely cast.





	1. Bright Eyes

Eden: Hey Ren!

Ren: What is it?

Eden: Our first dare goes to you!

Ren: What do I have to do?

Eden: You have to tell Haru that his eyes are brighter than his future.

Ren: Isn't that mean?

Eden: That's the point!

Ren: Why would I be mean to Haru?

Eden: Just do it! One of our follower said to!

Ren: So I have to listen to them?

Eden: YES!

Ren: Fine.

Eden: Yay!

 

Dare Start!

Haru and Ren were laying in bed one night. Ren was reading White Fang and Haru was on his laptop.

"Haru,"

"What is it Ren,"

"Have you ever thought about the future trying to figure out what it might be like?"

"Where's this coming from?"

"I was wondering what might happen now that we're..." Ren trailed off.

"Together?" Haru finished. Ren blushed at the word.

"Yeah."

"Don't think about it too much. It sometimes ruins the surprise."

"What surprise?" Ren was confused.

"Sometimes you can have dreams that predict the future. Then when something like that happens it's called Deja vu."

"Deja vu?"

 

"Yeah, one time I imagined that there would be another host named Natsu and the universe decided to make it true."

"I hope that doesn't happen to me."

"Why not?"

"Lets just say that your eyes would be brighter than your future."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I've said too much already."

"No you haven't said enough!"

"Night."

"Oi, Ren!"


	2. Bright Eyes Take 2

Eden: Ren!

Ren: What is it this time?

Eden: I don't like how you executed the dare.

Ren: Why didn't you like it?

Eden: It felt forced also I think you should do it in front of people.

Ren: Why does it need to be in front of people?

Eden: So Haru will be even more embarrassed than he already was!

Ren: Well I already did it so what does it matter now?

Eden: But, you can always change the past!

Ren: How?

Eden: With my time machine!

(time machine magically shows up in background)

Ren: Where did that come from?!

Eden: Thin air!

Ren: How?!

Eden: This isn't real life!

Ren: What do you mean?

Eden: I mean this is all fan fiction created from realistic fiction.

Ren: ...

Eden: But, I guess it will be a bit of science fiction now that there's a time machine.

Ren: ...

Eden: So can you please redo the dare?

Ren: On one condition.

Eden: What would that be?

Ren: Stop saying fiction.

Eden: Deal!

(Shoves Ren in time machine)

 

Take 2 Dare Start

Ren just got back from school and headed inside the house to put down his stuff and change. After he had done just that he headed over to the cafe. There he saw the whole gang. Kiyoka was sitting at the bar talking to Iku. Iku was talking to Kiyoka while he was polishing glasses. The cafe wasn't that busy so Aki was the only one waiting tables. Shima was probably in the kitchen because he wasn't at the house nor was he on the floor. Shima was barely ever in the back room he preferred to work untill he was done then go home.

"Ren Ren," Iku was the first to notice Ren. You could hear the whole store squeal when they saw the emotionless, yet adorable, youngest. Haru must of heard the squeal and figured out that Ren was back.

"Welcome back, Ren," Haru smiled sitting down next to Kiyoka, while motioning Ren to sit next to him.

"How was school?" Haru asked like a proud prarent. But who could blame him?

"Fine, I guess," Ren sat down next to Haru.

"Uncute as usual I see," Kiyoka chimed in with.

"Be nice," Iku defended Ren.

"Compared to what I could say that is a compliment," Kiyoka retorted.

Then Haru and Kiyoka started talking about Haru back from when he was in high school. Ren was quite interested, because Haru never talked about it. Kiyoka started saying that Haru wasn't as fun as he was back then.

"Ren don't you think this guy recently hasn't been any fun. Not to mention he looks like he has a stick up his ass," Ren gave off a smirk. Everyone was shocked when they heard a giggle. Well that's how it started. Ren was soon laughing so hard he was crying. Everyone was dumbfounded. Shima came out of the kitchen to watch the once in a life time scene.

Once Ren calmed down he decided he could answer Kiyoka. "Yeah, he does seem a little tense lately."

"See, even the brat agrees! You should go back to being the old you!" Haru went to protest but was interrupted by Ren.

"That's not what I said. I said he looked tense. If he were to go back to the way he was his eyes would be brighter than his future," It was now everyone else's turn to loose their shit. Everyone except Ren and Haru were laughing their heads off. Haru just sat still in shock from what Ren just said.

"I'm going back to the house," and with that Ren left the scene of dying hyenas.


	3. Fuck This Shit I'm Out

Eden: Yayyyyy

Aki: Why are you so happy?

Eden: I got another dare! People really do care!!!!

Shima: Who dared who?

Eden: norma_phan dared you!

Shima: Why me?

Eden: Don't start sounding like Aki!

Aki: Hey!

Shima: Don't worry. The world doesn't need another Aki.

Aki: HEY!!!!

Eden: So back to the dare!

Shima: Yes?

Eden: You see that video at the top of this chapter?

Shima & Aki: Yeah, what about it? (Haha HikaruxKaoru quote anyone?)

Eden: Well you have to walk in on Haru and Ren whilst they're being intimate and say that.

Shima: Pardon?!

Aki: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I NEED TO SEE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eden: You heard me.

Shima: Why me?!

Eden: Well one of our followers commented the dare so you have to. But, also you already walked in on them once. What is one more time going to hurt?

Aki: What!!! You walked in on them?!

Shima: Nothing was exposed that time! The only thing you saw was Ren's ass and two erections pressing hard against each other.

Eden & Aki: HAHAHAHA!!!

Shima: *blush*

Eden: When I saw that that's what I imagined him saying. Also, you ruined the moment! You cock-blocker!

Shima: Fine.

Aki: I'm going with him!

Eden: Have fun! *teleports them to their front gate*

(Here we go!!!)

Third Person POV

Shima sighed. He knew there was no way to avoid the dare. Aki and him unlocked the front gate leading to the door. Shima put him hand on the knob and reluctantly turned it. He pushed open the door and walked in with Aki close behind him.

The twins took off their shoes at the front before proceeding into the house. Aki had a huge grin on his face. They walked further into the house and finally reached the living room. They heard soft gasps through the door. Shima deeply inhaled and pushed open the door to the room and crossed the threshold only to see Haru on top of Ren and the two of them making out hard.

Aki coughed awkwardly to start the show. Haru's head turned towards the twins and Ren stayed staring at at Haru. He was obviously dazed because it took him a second to realize what exactly was going on.

Then Shima started:

Fuck this shit I'm out.  
Mhmm.  
Fuck this shit I'm out.  
No thanks.

Don't mind me.  
Imma just grab my stuff and leave.  
Excuse me, please.

Fuck this shit I'm out.  
Nope!  
Fuck this shit I'm out.  
Alright then.

I don't know what the fuck just happened.  
But, I don't really care.  
Imma get the fuck up out of here.

Fuck this shit I'm out!

With that Shima left his face able to compete with a tomato to see who could be more red. Aki was doubled over in a hysterical fit of laughter with tears pouring down his face. Haru looked dumbfounded trying to comprehend what just happened. Still under Haru, Ren was just confused. Not about what just happened but because he never knew Shima had such an amazing singing voice.


	4. PDA

Eden: So I left for a few days to go to Disney so I'm rushing to get a chapter or two of something(s) done.

Ren: You shouldn't rush writing.

Eden: I know but people will start to get mad if I'm inactive for too long.

Haru: True.

Eden: Oh! I guess this is the first time we've met Haru!

Haru: Yeah! It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Eden!

Eden: ...

Haru: ?

Ren: Um... Haru?

Haru: Yea, Ren?

Ren: Eden's a guy.

Haru: ...

Haru: GOMEN'NASAI!!! It's just the long hair and slim figure.

Eden: You just apologized and then insulted me.

Haru: GOMEN'NASAI!!!!!!!

Ren: So... the dare?

Eden: Oh yea! this one was suggested by loveanime146. You two have to make out in front of everyone.

Haru: What do you mean by everyone?

Eden: Just some family friends.

Ren: As in?

Eden: Just Ikuyoshi, Kiyoka, Natsu, Kiri, Juzen, Mikiko-san, Takamura-san, und der Opa. But, Aki and Shima have to be there too.

Haru: Der Opa?

Ren: Why are you speaking in German?

Haru: You can understand her?!

Ren: She said "the grandpa".

Eden: I forgot the name of the old man.

Ren: But why Opa?

Eden: I could of said "alter Mann" or "grossvater" but I think it's easier to just say Opa.

Ren: But, why German?

Eden: Because I can!

Ren: Okay!

Haru: So... the dare...

Eden: You really don't want to do this do you?

Haru: Not really

Eden: Well then you don't have to! 

Haru: Really?!

Eden: Are you stupid?! Of coarse you have to do it!

Haru: But, it's embarrassing!

Eden: Well let me tell you something. I made Shima walk in on you and Ren and sing the Fuck this Shit I'm out! song and made Ren say your eyes are brighter than your future. Twice! So suck it up buttercup!

Haru: Okay!

Eden: GOOD! *shoves them into teleporter*

Dare Commence!

Ren/Haru: *appear in kitchen and see everyone outside*

Haru: Here we go...

Ren/Haru: *walk outside*

Aki: Where were you?!

Haru: Headquarters.

Aki: What the hell's that supposed to mean?

Haru: I don't know...

Aki: Whatever... I'll tell Shima to put two more steaks on.

Haru: Okay.

Haru: *grabs Ren by wrist and pulls him into a nearby corner*

Haru: Eden said we need to do it in front of people but never said the people had to be paying attention.

Haru: *grabs Ren and proceeds to make out with him*

Back at headquarters

Eden: Think we found a loophole do we? Let's see about that.

Eden: *presses big, red button*

In backyard

Ren/Haru: *spotlights shown apon but don't know what's happening*

Everyone: *nosebleed and passes out*

Ren/Haru: *still blissfully making out*


	5. Funny Story & Sayings

Eden: Attention everyone!

Everyone: Yes?

Eden: I don't have a dare for you at the moment.

Ren/Shima: Thank God!

Eden: Don't think you won't have any in the near future though.

Ren/Shima: ...

Eden: So my friend Cat suggested a dare.

Haru: Didn't you just say there wouldn't be a dare?

Eden: I did. She suggested it due to what happened. I don't know how to write it though so I'm just going to tell you the story for shits and giggles.

Aki: Shits and giggles?

Eden: As in you're going to giggle so hard you'll shit yourself.

Haru: That's graphic.

Shima: And Disgusting.

Eden: It's a saying.

Iku: Sure it is...

Eden: Anyway, the story! I changed the names, just so you know.

Eden: I was talking to my friend Cat when my friend Kaden walks up to us. Cat didn't know she was there but I did. Kaden had a mint tin with one mint in it. She shook it and it made a strange sound.

Aki: That's relevant how?

Eden: Well, I knew what she was doing but Cat didn't. Cat asks me what I was doing and then Kaden giggles. Cat said she thought I was making the noise.

I asked her "What I could of been doing that made that sound?" As soon as I said that I answered my own question with "Farting my ass off?"

Then she said she dares Ren to walk into the mall and say "Attention everyone I'm going to fart my ass of."

Ren: No.

Eden: I'm not going to make you do it.

Haru: Good.

Eden: How would that affect you?

Haru: He can't go to the mall alone and I assume I'd be the one taking him.

Eden: Nah. If I did do it I'd probably have Juzen there with him.

Juzen: Why me?!

Eden: 'Cuz I believe more wackjob shit than this goes on in your life.

Everyone: ...

Juzen: What's wackjob shit?

Natsu: Is that another expression that no one knows about?

Eden: It's just something I say.

Aki: I don't think that's a normal thing to say...

Eden: Well anyway. Please, leave more truths and dares!

Tanuki: And go to Eden's profile follow him and under conversations tell him about the wackjob shit in your life with the #wackjobshit!

Everyone: AHHH!

Ren: Since when can Tanuki talk!!!

Eden: Since when did time machines exist? Chapter 3?

Ren: Touche...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, comment weird things you say to make me feel more normal.


	6. Ballerina?

Eden: Attention everyone!

Aki: Please don't tell us you're going to fart your ass off...

Eden: I might be a guy but, I'm the most stereotypical gay you will ever meet. So you will never catch me doing something that disgusting. *does hair flip*

Everyone but Ren, Haru, Aki, Shima, and Kiyoka: Huh!?

Iku: You're a guy?!

Eden: With the amount of time you've spent with Kiyoka you should know what a guy in disguise looks like. I'm not crossdressing but with my figure and long hair everyone thinks I'm a girl. Those four I told. *motions to brothers* But, I was pretty sure that Kiyoka would figure it out.

Haru: Now that we established that you, Eden, are in fact a man what did you need our attention for?

Eden: I have a truth for once!

Shima, Ren, and Haru: Yay!!!

Eden: Don't get me wrong I love dares but sometimes you need a break.

Aki: Preach!

Shima, Ren, and Haru: You haven't even had to do a dare so you can shut it!

Eden: Couldn't of said it better myself!

Natsu: So what's the truth and who's it for?

Eden: It's for Ren.

Ren: Why do all of these have to do with me!

Eden: Well, you are the main character.

Ren: What about Haru!

Eden: You're more fun to mess with though!

Haru: *mumbles* I can't argue with that...

Eden: 1) I heard that and 2) TMI!!!

Haru: *blushes*

Everyone else: *confused look*

Eden: I assume that I'm the only one that heard that?

Everyone: Yep.

Iku: Now that we established that it goes to Ren-Ren can you please ask him the question?

Eden: Yeah! Sorry got a little carried away writing...

Everyone: ...

Ren: I thought we mad a deal not to say anything about that!

Eden: Oops?

Shima: So what's the question?

Eden: Right! @norma_phan asked Ren if he was a ballerina.

Shima: How is that relevant?

Eden: In episode 3 of season 1 Ren kicked straight up to hit Haru in the face.

Aki: I remember that! It's when we just figured out that Ren was our brother!

Eden: Yeah!

Ren: Not that I know of. I mean I don't remember a lot before the orphanage so my mom or someone might of put me in classes but I think that's not very likely. So I'm going to have to answer no...

Eden: Fair enough! I think that's a valid answer! Nice form by the way.

Eden: I think this has dragged on long enough...


	7. Strip Tease!!! ;)

Eden: Oh Haru~!

Haru: What is it.

Eden: I'm offended! At least sound interested...

Haru: Yay! I get to replace my dignity with shame!!!

Eden: I asked for excitement without the side order of sarcasm.

Haru: Will you just tell me what the dare is so I can get it over with?

Eden: Okay. My friend Cat dared someone to do a 30 second strip tease in public.

Haru: If anyone could do it then why me?!

Eden: It was either you or Natsu.

Haru: Then make Natsu do it!

Eden: Too late!!!!

Haru: So when and where.

Eden: Giving up already?

Haru: Might as well...

Eden: Good boy. You'll do it at the cafe and when Ren gets back because it has the most people then.

Haru: Okay.

Eden: I almost forgot!

Haru: There's more?

Eden: I need someone to assist us with this one.

Haru: Huh?

Eden: (teleports Aki to headquarters)

Aki: What do you want?

Eden: (whispers plan to Aki)

Aki: (smirk) Got it.

Haru: What did you say?

Eden: None of your concern.

Haru: But-!

Eden: Let's get this show on a roll! (Shoves into teleporter)

Dare Commence!!!

Haru and Aki were teleported to the cafe's backroom. From there they walked onto the floor and it was full. No empty chairs were visible. There were even people who were waiting to get in standing by the entrance.

Aki saw Ren slowly but surely making his way through the crowd of women of all ages. This was his que to start things.

"I'm going to get to work on the floor by refilling ice teas," Aki said to make sure Haru didn't know what was coming.

"Good idea," Haru responded. So far so good.

Aki walked to the kitchen to get the pitcher of iced tea. One he had the full, clear, plastic pitcher in hand he walked back to the floor. He filled up a few lady's glasses and then walked over to where Haru was. But, instead of going to fill up more glasses he "accidentally" tripped and soaked Haru in iced tea. Thank god the pitcher was plastic or it would of shattered.

"Gomen'nasai!!!" Aki yelled. Supprisingly he was really good at acting but Haru still got the hint. If he was going to do the strip tease and make it look unintentional now was the time. Everyone would just think he didn't want to catch a cold or stain his nice white (now brown) button-up shirt.

"It's fine. But, be more careful next time," Haru turned to Aki. He then began to slowly unbutton his shirt. Every lady in the cafe (and Ren)'s heart was racing. When it was fully unbuttoned he slid it off his shoulders and arms. He gathered it in his hand and headed for the back room, where there was a laundry machine, to wash his shirt and put on a clean one.

Once he started the washer and had on a clean, crisp shirt on he headed back to the floor. Aki walked up to him, "Good job. But..." Aki trailed off.

"What is it?" Haru asked.

"That was only 29 seconds and 999 milliseconds.

"Good enough."

In reply, Aki dumped another pitcher on tea on him, "Do it again."

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Haru dropped to his knees and shook his fists dramatically like you see in every corny movie.


	8. Talk

Eden: So, I just want to talk today.

Everyone: Yay!!!

Eden: Today was strange...

Ikuyoshi: What happened?

Eden: I was sitting at lunch and was talking to the person across from me. That person was my friend Pippin.

Aki: Pippin? What kind of name is that?

Eden: Remember, I always make up names when telling true stories.

Shima: That's a smart thing to do.

Eden: So, I was talking to Pippin and suddenly I heard a "Schikrt" kinda like the sound a plastic water bottle makes when it hits the ground. I felt tiny things hit my back that felt like water so I turned around.

Haru: This sounds bad already.

Eden: I saw a bottle of fruit punch on the ground that was 3/4 the way empty and another student lashing out.

Ren: So? Is that it?

Eden: Not quite. The student threw a tray and I turned around because I was scared.

Aki&Kyoka: Pussy.

Eden: I was 5 feet away from him. Anyway, He threw the tray and because I was faced away something big hit me in the back of the head and tiny things hit my back. When I looked on the ground behind me there were green beans everywhere and a bread roll was in the center of it all.

Natsu: What did you do?

Eden: I turned back to my friend Pippin and cried 'I got hit with a bread roll!!!'

Everyone minus Ren, Shima, &Haru: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!

Shima: This really happened?

Eden: It did!!! My shirt was stained and I had to wash it when I got home. I love that shirt. Thankfully I had a hoodie so I could cover it up for the rest of the day.

Haru: That's horrible! Ren! Tell me if something like this happens to you okay!?

Ren: Sure.

Haru: Was that sarcasm!?

Ren: Maybe...

Haru: Ren!!!


	9. Not a Chapter

if yah ever need to make fake text, just go to ifaketextmessage.com.


	10. Story Making With Pippin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We actually made this over text a few day ago.

Eden: Let's make a story!

Eden: Once, there was a boy named Juklio.

Eden: He lived in Mexico.

Eden: You continue

Pippin: He was gay.

Eden: His boyfriend's name was Juan.

Eden: One day, Juan jumped in from of a bus.

Pippin: The bus was parked.

Eden: Juan didn't notice, because he's a idiot.

Eden: He ended up lying there for 3 days because the bus was broken down.

Eden: The End

Pippin: Based on a true story.

Pippin: 10/10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No offence to Mexicans, people named Juan, gays, or any others offended by this story.

**Author's Note:**

> While I was typing this I came up with another version of how this cold go down. I will most likely keep this one up and just do a take two pretending like this one never happened.


End file.
